Challenges
by KIxia
Summary: The adventures of a new student learning how to be a soldier at the Commander's castle. Their impressions as they meet people working at the castle. Characters met will include Commander Ambrose, Valek, Janco, Ari and Maren as well as some new people.
1. Chapter 1

Arriving at the Castle

As the wagon passed through some big iron gates I looked out and saw a massive stone castle. It was the strangest looking building I had ever seen. All the rooms appeared to be different shapes and there were bits sticking out everywhere. I knew this was where the Commander now lived. It was also where the king used to live before he was assassinated by the Commander's head of security (Valek), when the Commander took over Ixia.

I was here as a student, learning fighting skills to hopefully become one of the soldiers. I had previously trained as an accountant but found it very boring. Also I wanted to leave the area I was in and have a fresh new start. Many of my friends believe I left because of a guy but they couldn't be more wrong. I have my own ideas and a unique fighting style so thought this would be the best place to go. I originally didn't think they would accept me because I am older than the rest of their new recruits. However because of a persuasive letter pointing out ways my mathematical ability could be used in combat and the lack of female recruits this year I was accepted.

When the wagon stopped we were shown to the room we would be staying in. It was very basic with only a bed, wardrobe and a small chest of drawers for each person. That was fine by me. We had 30 minutes to unpack then had to meet outside the building.

I quickly shoved my specially adapted boots and belts to the back of the wardrobe. They were my secret and I wasn't planning on telling anyone about them. It is difficult to adapt clothing with weapons in Ixia as everyone has to wear uniforms so anything looking slightly different is treated suspiciously. Therefore I mainly stick to adapting accessories such as belts. I have also found they don't take much notice of shoes which is why I chose to adapt by boots for fighting, though it is barely noticeable unless they are inspected closely. I then shoved my new uniforms in front of my other things and stored the case and valuables under the bed.

Later on there was a general meeting to fill in paperwork and meet some of the tutors. We were given information about what we would be doing and told that the students would not be allowed inside the castle without being accompanied by someone of a higher rank. The lessons would start tomorrow. I was quite excited and looking forward to my new life.

**Sorry this chapter is a bit short. The other ones will hopefully be a bit longer. I am not used to writing long stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

You Can't Fight

We were all up early the next morning. It turned out that nearly everyone ran laps around the castle complex every morning. When I reached the meeting point I saw that quite a few of the soldiers and castle staff had already started running. Who knows how long they had been at it but they didn't look as if they were tiring.

We were all told to start running. Quite a few of the boys immediately sprinted off after someone they seemed to recognize. It seemed quite bizarre to me. They clearly weren't going to last long running at that speed. I decided just to jog at my own pace. I wasn't a runner and wasn't going to pretend otherwise. I would probably end up injured for a start.

Near the end of the lap some of our group overtook me grinning and calling out rude comments. I wasn't in the slightest bit interested in their comments or trying to catch up to them. To be honest this running lark seemed a complete waste of time when you aren't even going anywhere, just round and round and round in circles. It was only the first day of doing it and already I was bored. I wonder how the soldiers that have done this hundreds of times feel. Surely they must want to run somewhere else or at least in the other direction. I noticed that everyone was running the same way.

"What happens if you run the other way," I asked the next person who went by.

He turned around frowning. "What other way?"

"In the other direction," I answered pointing back the way we came.

"You don't want to do that, you would bump into people," he said shaking his head and running off.

A little while later he was back again. "You haven't gone far," he said as he passed.

"How about backwards," I called after him.

He kept running but a little while later I heard someone say, "You still haven't gone far."

"What is the definition of far? If you're expecting miles you will be waiting a long time. Anyway you haven't answered my question."

"How about running backwards?" I asked.

"Why would anyone do that? They would end up falling over and looking a fool."

"Is there anyone who might consider it?"

He looked at me for a few second and then said "Try Janco, I am finished."

He then walked off. Then rest of the running was as boring as I expected it to be. Most of our group had given up ages ago. Hang on a minute am I the only one running. When I got back to the start point I saw lots of people collapsed on the grass.

"What is going on? Have we stopped," I asked.

"May as well go do some training if everyone has given up," said the instructor moodily.

I don't remember giving up but I was quite happy to stop running and go do something more interesting. We all trudged off to the training room where we were told that we would be learning about hand to hand combat.

We were put into pairs so they could see what fighting skills we had. My partner turned out to be really arrogant and thought he knew everything already. After about five minutes I just wanted to punch him. The instructor went around each pair pointing out what people were doing wrong.

When he reached us he sneered and said "A girl, you don't look like you could hold anyone off, let alone take anyone down."

"In my experience you can do a lot of unexpected things with the right tactics Sir."

"In your experience! What experience do you have, you're just a new recruit. If you know so much why don't you try and take him down."

"Ok." I slid along the floor and kicked up. They weren't expecting that. My fighting partner went to cover himself too late and gave me a free opening to swing for his head. When he fell to the floor the entire room stood watching me in silence.

"You're not meant to throw yourself on the floor. That could get you into lots of trouble and we fight right handed here." The instructor complained.

"Throwing myself to the floor is a tactic as females can't compete with men in upper body strength and being left handed or ambidextrous is an advantage because people are used to fighting right handed people so are less likely to see something coming from the left side." I explained. He looked furious and starting muttering about new recruits thinking they know it all.


	3. Chapter 3

Learning More

It was finally the weekend. We had Saturday's free. Some people would use them to see their families or just to relax. However when I heard that Janco Ari and Maren would be taking challenges this afternoon I thought what better way is there to gain tips on fighting styles than to watch the pros.

Therefore by two I was ready to watch the challenges. I had found a chair so I could sit comfortably and had brought some blank writing pads along so I could make notes about their fighting styles, strengths and any possible weaknesses that may be useful to know.

By ten past the crowd was quite large and noisy waiting for the first challenge to start. (Apparently they never start on time.) The first person to be challenged was Janco. Hey I know what he looks like now. I will have to remember that when I next have to go running around the castle grounds in the morning. He was tall and thin but very fast. His favoured weapon appeared to be a sword. The challenge was over really quickly as Janco easily disarmed his opponent.

The next challenger was far more confident. He had clearly taken part in these challenges before and decided that he would like to fight Maren. After a few minutes he seemed to realize his mistake in being overconfident. She was quick and was lethal with the bow in her hands. He didn't stand a chance of winning and this match also ended quickly.

It was a while till someone decided to challenge Ari. I could see why. He was well built with bulging muscles. He looked like he could take someone down just by looking at them. When someone finally challenged him I saw he wasn't as quick as the other two but was clearly very strong. He also fought with a sword and managed to knock the sword out of his opponent's hand easily without even breaking a sweat.

After the challenges had finished I went off to find a quiet area to try and make sense of my scribbled notes and write them up neatly. I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to the room because I had to share it with lots of people who would probably be in high spirits after having a free day to spend however they liked so would probably be very loud.

I finally found the perfect place and settled down under a tree in a quiet and secluded area of the castle grounds. It was still fairly warm so I wasn't too bothered about being outside. I wrote up by notes and thought about what tactics I would use if I ever had to fight one these three people, let alone all of them. Whichever way you look at it, it would be a daunting prospect and I can't see how I would ever be as confident as the people challenging them earlier.


End file.
